Crimson Ties of Eternity
by AyanoUchiha
Summary: They aren't fighting to gain recognition from the world, nor save it from ending as God intends it to. They fight because their worst mistake yet may fill the world with eternal darkness. It's up to a Pureblood and her lover to lead the way, to correct the mistake her race failed to fix thousands of years ago.
1. Intro

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. **

* * *

_God has a purpose for anything and everything. Nothing happens just because of a whim. There is always a reason for what He does, especially considering his chosen. I know because he shows me His plans sometimes._

_You may think that this story will be told from my perspective, but no, my cousin and his wife are the real heroes. Their story begins now..._

_Bonds are made either for a season or a lifetime, but the ties bathed in the crimson color of blood or from the crimson forges of time are made for eternity. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AyanoUchiha**


	2. 1: Then and Now

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Those memories are a lifetime ago, a world away from the cruel shackles of reality. Are my family and I the only ones who remember those easy and carefree days without scorn or malice between Itachi Uchiha and the rest of us?_

_Humans never cease to amaze me. They discriminate a clan harshly one second, and when the clan meets its end, they mourn it as if they were loved. A tad hypocritical, but my people are no different... Those memories...were of ignorant bliss. When I close my eyes, I see them..._

* * *

Hanami. The flower viewing festival. A favorite holiday for me. I like going out at night when the moon is out, when the petals dance in the light like floral fireflies. I am with my family and the Ucihas as usual, but I am by myself.

"Miyako-niichan, where's Aniki?" Sasuke asked innocently. I wish I knew. Itachi is normally with me, or with Shisui and his girl Amaya. You can tell where this is going. I ask Shisui, who is with Amaya, and my cousins Ichiro and Rina.

"Niisan, have you seen Itachi-kun anywhere?" I ask, honestly confused. Shisui laughed. I couldn't tell if it is at me or not, but I wanted to hope not. "Niisan! Where is Itachi?" I shout. Shisui shrugged, pointing in the direction he last saw him. I thank him for the information, pick up the skirt of my kimono, and jog west, near the sakura trees. I call out to him, using my mind as well as my voice. Nothing. Then, I come up with a marvelous plan. I try to think of a time when I was angry, and combining that with an authoritative voice, I demand,

"Itachi Uchiha, if you do not come out this instant, I will cut my hair tomorrow!" For some unfathomable reason, he hates when I have short hair. He says I look like a girly boy. "If that's not convincing enough," I declare smugly, knowing he's behind me. "I will-"

"Princess. What are you doing?" I turn around to see him impatiently tapping his foot. Before I can make witty comeback, my mouth goes dry. Again. "They say talking to yourself is not a good thing. It isn't normal." He smirked smugly. Like the pot calling the kettle black. I was never normal to begin with. ...Pretty sure he isn't any other Toshiro, Daisuke and Haruki, (Tom, Dick and Harry) either. I sigh and fold my arms as best as I could.

"Your otuoto is lookng for you. What are YOU doing?" I retort. He shrugged, his crimson yukata ruffling slightly with every movement.

"Thinking." My head felt like exploding. Every attempt to be social to him since our last mission always ended in this: FAIL. Before I could filter my speech, I feel my eyes turn blood red.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS THINKING! EVER SINCE WE GOT BACK FROM OUR LAST MISSION, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY EVERY TIME I TRY TO TALK TO YOU!" I yell. Good thing he wandered off away from everybody else or we would have some nosy onlookers. "WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN'T HOLD A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH OTHERS?!" Itachi stares at me like I yelled a random food out. Like lemon bakudan. If it was what was said in Earth country... that I loved him... I thought he disregarded it as hysteria. He wanted to die... if it meant that he would go against the team as an enemy and not on equal terms as Konoha shinobi. Deep down, I didn't want him to disregard my confession. But I, as Princess Miyako, was grateful that I could confess and not in my other persona, Wolf. That would be a disaster...

"I thought of the mission. Princess, I was turned into the enemy."

"And I saved you FROM the enemy! A human rescued from being a Daedulian has never happened before! The fact we didn't have to kill you is a blessing in itself."

"And the fact I tried to kill YOU is what bothers me so much. My everyday job is the ensurance of your safety in public, in and out of Konoha. That is what I resigned myself to do, to protect you as I verbally promised when we were small. I promised to also protect this village and my family. And if I can't do those jobs, what purpose do I serve? I am better off dead than living, knowing I couldn't keep those promises." I shake my head.

"And as I told you before, I made that promise to myself, to protect my village, my family, the innocent and you. If you got yourself killed... you would break the other promise you made me when we were gennin." Itachi tilted his head at me. "You know, the one where you wouldn't die on me. Because if you did, I would find some way to bring you back just to kill you for dying on me in the first place." The corners of his mouth started to twitch as if he was refraining from a smile. "But why think like that knowing how we would feel? The team and your family would miss you." The smile grows.

"What about you?" I tilt my head. "How would you feel?" I sweatdrop. Did I just not spend five minutes pouring my soul in an enraged manner?

"What about me?" The smile grows larger.

"You wouldn't miss me?" I frown. Then... Back up. Is he...flirting wih me?

"Of course I would. Why do you think I was yelling at you? To get rid of much needed oxygen?" The smile is a full blown grin now. But... that grin doesn't look too promising. He steps closer, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad. That confession would be in vain if otherwise. I think you would enjoy knowing that feminine outburst was heard." I blush, even though his smile has become a devilish smirk.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up, Itachi." He chuckles. There is a warm breeze that blows through my hair. He raises a hand and I flinch, but he pushes away some stray locks of my hair. "I-Itachi..."

"I love you, too, Princess." I shiver from the chill up my spine. He leans down and I feel something soft meet my lips. He's kissing me...! Itachi Uchiha is kissing me! After a few seconds, he pulls away, my eyes still wide in shock. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" I just nod and kiss him, my eyes closed in utter bliss. Cat calls and applause interrupt my moment as I look to see our parents, Shisui, Amaya, Sasuke and Saya cheering.

"Aniki has cooties, now!" Sasuke teased. Saya glared at him and shoved him.

"Girls don't have cooties! Baka!" I shake my head. To think, in a few years, Sasuke and Shisui and the other Uchihas will be my new family.

* * *

That was then... in happier days. This is now. My would-be new family is no more, and only Sasuke, Ayano and Itachi remain of the Uchihas. I hear a voice calling out to me. It's Sasuke, home from school.

"Hey, Sasuke. How was school today?" Sasuke shrugged.

"The usual- boring." I laugh, and get up, patting his head.

"Tell me all about it over dinner. It's seafood night. Miso soup with short-neck clams."

"Sounds good, Sis." Sasuke replies, sounding a tad interested. As much as I miss Itachi and the others, my duty as Sasuke's legal guardian are notwithout its own rewards, I suppose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any Japanese dishes listed here are from a book called "Japanese Women Don't Get Old or Fat" by Naomi Moriyama and William Doyle. **

**~AyanoUchiha**


	3. 2: A Normal Day

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Those memories, a lifetime ago, yes, but even so...New memories are made everyday and new people are destined to interact with each other._

* * *

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Bane of Konoha and another charge of mine. I am the only ANBU able to find him when he skips school. I can only laugh as I see Naruto disguised as a fence.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You can come out now." The folds undo themselves, to reveal a pouty blonde boy with goggles. "It's the same thing every time. Naruto, before I take you back to Iruka-san, let's take a walk."

******Time Skip*********

I was walking with Naruto in a nearby forest when he started to grumble.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"Why are you so nice to everybody? Everybody hates me except you, Iruka-sensei, Saya Kazama and Rina Satoshi, and the folks at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

"You're forgetting Lord Hokage. And the reason I don't hate you is because I have no real reason to. You ask me this all the time. My answer won't change. And my sister and cousin know you are no different from us- we all make mistakes. Even me." Though my mistakes cost me my dream... but I won't tell him that... "Nonetheless, if you keep skipping school, youll never become Hokage." Naruto tenses up.

"How did you know? Iruka-sensei went off running his mouth again?"

"No, my sister said you told the class that." Naruto pouted again. "Listen, I'll let you in on a little deal. If you can stay in school for a week, I will treat you to all the ramen you can eat, m'kay?" THAT inspired him.

"Alright! It's a deal! You got it- uhhh... Princess!" As I take him to class, I start to laugh.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You never told me your name!" I roll my eyes.

"Actually... I did, you weren't listening. But let me refresh your memory. It's Miyako." Naruto nodded, entering the class. Before I knew it, there was some yelling, Iruka-san saying something, then everybody groaned. Looks like Sasuke will be grumpy when he gets home. I sigh and head home.

I guess this life isn't so bad, after all.

* * *

[September 12]

A mundane day. Naruto skippng school, the class getting extra work, the usual. I made a deal with him that if he stayed in school for a week, I will treat him to an all-you-can-eat rmen buffet. Itachi, if you were still here, no doubt you would be caling me Mom. I am not as lonely anymore, so this must mean I am finally used to the lack of your presence. Tomorrow if I don't have any missions or chores tomorrow, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-niichan and I are supposed to have a girls' night out. Can't wait.

Glad for a few days' vacation,

Miyako K. ^~^

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any Japanese dishes listed here are from a book called "Japanese Women Don't Get Old or Fat" by Naomi Moriyama and William Doyle. **

**~AyanoUchiha**


	4. 3: A New Mission

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_When I was young, if you had asked me what the future meant to me, I would giggle, blush and glance at Itachi. Now, if you had asked me the same question, I would tell you it was to protect the innocent and those I cherished._

* * *

I walk up the Ninja Academy, having to pick up both Sasuke and Saya. Sasuke said that he and Naruto were going to have a few races, so Saya and I could have some sisterly bonding.

"Hey, Oniichan."

"Imoto. How was your day today?" Saya grinned with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I was able to sit by Shino-sama today. I was so happy..." Then, I saw a horned beetle crawl onto Saya's shirt. My face paling, I stop.

"S-Saya... There is a horned beetle on your shirt..." Saya looked at her shirt, freezing, but lookng calm. Just then, Shino runs up to us. "Hello, Shino-kun. Is this your beetle?" Shino nodded, calling the beetle to his jacket.

"Shino-kun, uh... why did your beetle get on my shirt?" Saya asked, looking as if she wasn't jus fawning over the Aburame boy ten seconds ago.

"Something about two really sweet fragrances. Since you and the beetle have been acquainted before, I guess it attached to the scent it was more familiar with." Saya reddened a bit but smiled warmly.

"Thanks for trusting me with your insects."

"No problem, Saya-chan. See you on Monday. Goodbye, Miyako-san." We wave goodbye as he turned the other way and left.

Saya blushed profusely as I continued to tease her about finding her "one." Then in a hushed tone, she whispered a song she and Sasuke used to sing about Itachi and I when he was here, making me laugh. Sasuke caught up with us as I took her home. We ate dinner and discussed, much to the embarrasment of Saya and Sasuke, their future.

******Time Skip*********

I was just geting out of the shower when an ANBU, Kira, appeared in my room. I blush and attempt to cover myself with towel and arms.

"Doesn't the ANBU teach recruits how to knock?" I scolded. Kira raised his arms in defense. "Seriously, though, get out." After changing, I let Kira back in, tapping my foot a bit impatiently. "State your business, Falcon." In the past three years, I proved to be kind of cold when it came to ANBU affairs, considering I had been in it since I was ten years old. Kira looked at me with serious amber eyes and handed me a mission scroll. Reading its contents, I nodded, a look of dread in my face. I had an assassination mission to do before the chunnin exams begin. It would last me two months. But...the length wasn't the issue... the target was. He was the head of a human traffic ring in River, Earth and Fire country, located in the Hidden Valleys Villages. He is a major pervert and has a penchant for women with long hair. "Okay..." I mutter, growing out the hair that originally was at the base of my head to my waist. I hand the scroll back and I sigh. I HATE PERVERTS!

"Miss Geisha... are you alright?" I look at him and put my hands on my hips. "Ever since Raven left... you act like him." I shake my head. No. after Itachi left, I finally was able to rid myself of feelings and hope.

"Just because you were recruited a little before he left does not mean that you know me well. He rubbed off on me." I say it so casually, I scare myself a little. "Dismissed."

* * *

[September 19]

A fun day. Teased my sister a bit about a boy she is crushing on. Then it got worse. For the next two months I will have to deal with a pervert. I am not into killing people but if he touches me inappropriately in a place I would rather not be seen, touched or discussed... he's meeting an earlier death. Kind of makes me wonder how I can put up with Jiraiya.

Groaning in despair,

Miyako K.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AyanoUchiha**


	5. 4: Eyes of Another

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. I do not own Naruto or Abukaki. He belongs to my dad.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Water Country, a man sat in a bar, eating some steak. He had dark shades which covered his eyes, long black dreadlocks tied back into a low ponytail and a Konoha Jounin jacket. His name is Abukaki Hitanaka, a ninja famous for his Rinnegan._

* * *

It had been a few years since Abukaki stepped foot in Konoha. Not like he wanted to. Danzo would try to steal his eyes, no doubt. Also, his lover was dead, and his daughter...who knows. He had left her in Ame, in hopes she would no longer be in any danger. He couldn't say the same for her mother, his would-have-been wife. She couldn't be saved. His daughter had correctly predicted the Uchiha massacre before it happened. That only added enemies on Itachi's part, Abukaki included. Even though his daughter had said that Itachi was not to blame, Abukaki wondered why Itachi could not have refused or even faked it. Ayano, his seeress daughter, couldn't understand her father's decision for it. Not all Uchihas are bad. His mind then wandered to a conversation he and Ayano had over her visions concerning the village.

************Three years ago**************

"Why do you say the village turned against itself?" Ayano turned her now glowing green eyes toward the village's direction. She was receiving another vision. After closing her eyes a bit, she turned to face her father with a concerned expression.

"They plan on betraying the Kazamas next. Every time I look at the Hokage Mountain, I can't sense much more than bitterness, betrayal and despair. The elders consider powerful clans a threat. I don't know why they would want to see good people destroyed, but I doubt it is really for the village's sake." The Kazamas were known for their open-mindedness towards outcasts and strangers. A people who don't always agree to the ways of the village, Abukaki could see their wish to betray Purebloods. Their heiress, Princess Miyako, is a crystal user. She could destroy Konoha in a heartbeat if she wished. Both father and daughter shook their heads at the thought. It was dark, they needed to sleep. But somehing Fumiko had once told him also bothered him.

"'Ayano's eyes can see more than the Sharingan would ever allow... I think Fugaku is envious. The eyes of a seeress...'"

"'Fugaku is just jealous his sons can't see the future.'" Fumko frowned and glared at her elder brother's door.

"'He had better be glad his sons CAN'T see the future. I fear Ayano's eyes might be the cause of her demise.'"

He wished Fumiko was here so he could tell her how right she was. Ayano has forseen her death. Several times. When he had asked Ayano why she had never told her mother, Ayano gave a grin and said,

"You know Mother is a worrywart when it comes to me. Besides, she would just hang it over my head when I had another vision, whether it was a reminder of my impendig doom or not. My existence is enough on her plate anyway." At first, it would sound like a self-loathing statement, but Ayano had spoke the truth. She was a wonderful complication. Fumiko was a worrywart, Abukaki knew that much. Every time Ayano had a vision, Fumiko looked as if she was grief-stricken. And when Ayano was sent away...Fumiko broke down completely. She wouldn't eat, didn't sleep. Abukaki feared she would die of heartbreak but instead died at the hands of Itachi. He wanted to curse Itachi for that. Then again, she would have died, anyway. That was what Kisame said.

Abukaki didn't need to ask for directions where he was going. He was going to his informant, who kept close tabs on the Akatsuki. After hearing factual rumors that Itachi joined the Akatsuki, he made it his business to keep tabs on him. One day, Abukaki will kill him.

"Hey, Shizuo!" A lean, red haired man walked up to him, putting out his hand for a firm handshake.

"Hitanaka-san! Long time, no see. You got the stuff?" Nodding and rolling his eyes, he held out an Icha Icha Paradise book. The man was like a redheaded Kakashi! "I have some juicy inormation for you this time! Rumor has it that the Akatsuki are planning to make a move. What the details are, nobody knows. That's not all, either. Orochimaru has started making moves. He plans to destroy Konoha, by entering the Chunnin exams. Since he couldn't get Itachi's body, he has his sights on somebody else. Who, no clue, either. So... how's your kid?" Abukaki stared at Shizuo incredulously.

"Really?" Abukaki muttered as he left.

* * *

[In the Akatsuki hideout]

"Itachi-san..." Itachi looked up to see a girl with long black and red hair. Her eyes glowed an unsettling jade green. "Do you miss her?" Itachi frowned. Looking into the girl's now honey eyes, he sighed.

"Sometimes... Why? You see her in a vision or something?" He asked sarcastically. The girl gave him a smug look of her own.

"Never mock a seeress. And yes, I did."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AyanoUchiha**


	6. Of No Real Importance

**Crimson Ties of Eternity**

**This is formerly known as A Future Not Promised. I do not own Naruto. He belongs to my dad.**

* * *

_"Mom, look! Itachi and I made it!" Mom looked at me with a bright smile. We were showing our acceptance letters into the ANBU. I had a huge grin on my face while Itachi only smirked. He was so aloof these days... Mom looked at her old ANBU mask. It hung on the wall in front of the kitchen. Turning to us, Mom ruffled our hair._

_"I am so proud of you two." Sasuke, Saya, and Rina walked in, showing their first report cards of the year. I looked at all of them, smiling._

_"Did you see Sasuke's report card? Right now, he and Neji are tied as top male student in our class!" Saya informed us while Sasuke blushed slightly. "Sakura Haruno is the top female student in our class so far, but I will take that spot next time!" She had fire in her eyes, and it scared Ms. Mikoto a little._

_"Saya is naturally competitive...I am proud of all of you." Mom muttered, embarrassed._

_"You guys keep up the good work." I say, patting them on the back._

_*********************Weeks Later***********************_

_"What will it take for you to notice your sons?" I asked quietly as I sat in the hospital, recovering from our last mission. Fugaku scowled at me and sighed._

_"Princess, you were almost killed-"_

_"Itachi was almost killed as well. Sasuke and Saya would have been so lonely without us." Fugaku stared at me incredulously._

_"I thought your kind do not die." I then explained that it would still hurt. Besides, I would like to at least look like an adult, so I could be taken seriously. Itachi would...actually, he would return with me back to the world of the living. But death is a hassle I want to avoid until it is the proper time to die, and not by my or any of the team's foolishness._

_"Fugaku-sama... Itachi and I are not that important." And I had meant it. Itachi and I were not that important that people obsess over us. "Please... focus on somebody other than us." It isn't like you care about us anyway._

* * *

[At a Victorian themed costume ball, Miyako's mission]

The truth is I am not important. No. I am a crystal user. Happiness is not in my occupation. No light of my own, yet I must show light to others. I have to show others the way. It is the life I am born into. Therefore, I have no choice. But...For the past three years, I was not the gentle Princess Miyako, crystal user. I was Captain Kazama aka Geisha. A quiet, manipulative kunoichi.

"Good evening, miss." I turn to see a tall and handsome man. "Enjoying yourself?" I nod.

"Why, yes. I am here for a man named Hentaro?" He smiled.

"You're looking at him." I feign shock, because I already knew what he looked like. "Expecting someone fat and ugly?" He asked teasingly. I 'nod', a little embarrassed. "Trust me, I get that a lot. But...what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He asked, getting a bit too close for comfort. I roll my eyes playfully and twirl a lock of hair flirtatiously.

"Oh, come on. A pretty girl like me can't go out for some fun every now and then?" I ask, then he wraps an arm around my waist. I giggle, but not because of the front I have to put up, but because I thought if Itachi was here, the guy would be dead before tomorrow. He had...possessive tendecies. Of course, it's just every now and then. I feel his lips ghost my cheek. Going slow, a full time-inducing seduction. I wll give him points for that. Perhaps...he won't get himself killed too soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AyanoUchiha**


End file.
